Funds are requested to establish a core facility for automated nucleotide sequence analysis. The core will be supervised by Dr. Patrick Hearing, and it will be used by all members of the Program Project. Each project in the Program proposes a wide range of cloning manipulations of wild-type and mutant proteins for expression in mammalian, Sf9 and bacterial cells. All constructs must be verified by nucleotide sequence analysis a time- consuming effort for individual research scientists in our groups. In 1999, we collectively purchased an ABI PRISM 310 Genetic Analyzer for automated sequence analysis. A technician at 50% effort will perform the routine operation of the ABI PRISM 310 Genetic Analyzer as well as prepare miniprep plasmid DNAs and perform the sequencing reactions. The centralizing facility will ensure quality control and produce an economy of effort for the Program members. The availability of centralized nucleotide sequence analysis will enhance each research project in the Program.